


Betrayal

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Betrayal

Bent and Broken  
Silenced by those mandated to help  
Lied to by those held dear  
Disappointing to loved ones  
Disturbing to holy men  
Killed   
Slowly  
by those   
we  
Trusted


End file.
